Amicitia Instituo
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Jacen and Ian both stepped forward towards one another. "Nice to meet you, sir" Jacen held out a hand."And you" Ian said grasping the hand for a firm shake. Yes, this was definitely going to be panion Piece to Quondam Iterum. Non-Slash
1. Meeting

**Hey guys, here it is, the companion piece to Quondam Iterum that I promised. If you somehow stumbled here and have not read Quondam Iterum then just know that you probably won't get it much. Anywho, read on and Enjoy!!**

"Hello, Ian" Ms. Jones said as the blond haired grey eyed agent got off the photo booth stool "Good to see you made it."

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Ian chuckled as he walked to her side.

"No" she said "How's the family? Wife and kids doing alright?" she began to lead him out of the reception area.

"If by wife you mean the housekeeper-"

"Whom you have fought oh so valiantly to keep from being deported" Ms. Jones interrupted.

"Yes-and by kids if you mean my 13 year old nephew" Ian continued "You can rest assured knowing that they are both going to kill me for having bailed on them in the middle of a football game."

"Well that's nice to know" Ms. Jones smirked "The great Ian Rider murdered by none other than his little secret agent in the making and his wife."

"I tell you far too much about my personal life" Ian grimaced.

"That you do" Ms. Jones smiled.

"So who exactly is this important person that I'm supposed to be meeting?" Ian asked as they began to walk across the ground of working agents.

"His name is Jacen Kraell" Ms. Jones said "He's a new recruit. Very talented, he used to be in the army. He has exceptional skills and would make an excellent addition to our ranks. His parents died when he was 16-"to this Ian flinched the slightest bit "and he lives with his older brother now who is a journalist. He's 19 going on 20 now and we're sure he'll do well…"

"But…" Ian rolled his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me Rider" Ms. Jones warned only half-heartedly.

"Sorry, sorry" he put his hands up in surrender

"We think he could use a little training, to hone his skills and learn to use his talent" Ms. Jones continued.

"How exactly does this concern me?" Ian asked, pretending he didn't know what he was going to be told next.

"We want you to take him as…an apprentice of sorts…" Ms. Jones said stopping in front of Blunt's office.

"Yes, because training my completely unaware 13 year old nephew isn't enough-_no_, let's all throw some more pressure on Ian and see if he breaks" Ian smirked.

"He's a good kid, but life hasn't treated him very nicely and we think you could be just the person to straighten him out-after all, you have some experience in that category and we think you can help him learn before he has to the way you did" Ms. Jones tried to reason.

"I learned through the death of my brother, it made me a cold hard agent-just like what you people want" Ian said crossing his arms across his chest "Why is this one any different?"

"He's a boy, Rider" Ms. Jones "We're not completely heartless."

Ian's brows shot up and he opened his mouth to speak, but Ms. Jones cut him off "Just talk to him, Ian."

Ian sighed as a sign of defeat. Ms. Jones raised a brow at him. He simply gestured towards the door. She smiled and opened the door for him. He stepped inside, Ms. Jones behind him and looked up at the two occupants of the room.

The first, Alan Blunt, who was standing behind his desk, and the second, a young man that, had just turned to face Ian. He had jet black hair end extremely light grey eyes. He was fair skinned and had an average build. He wore a skin tight black t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. Ian frowned; it was like looking at himself in his own teenage years. And if this kid was anything like himself in his teenage years this would be a hell of a job.

"Ah, Ian, good to see you" Blunt said turning his gaze from the young man in front of him to Ian.

"Alan" Ian nodded with a small smile.

"How's the shoulder doing?" Blunt asked.

"Alright" Ian replied, happy he was being asked about his injured shoulder than more sensitive topics-insert glare at Ms. Jones-"Recovering well."

"Good, well Ian, I'd like you to meet Jacen Kraell" Blunt said gesturing towards the young man before him. "Jacen, this is the Ian Rider, I had told you about."

Jacen and Ian both stepped forward towards one another.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Jacen nodded, holding out a hand.

"And you" Ian said grasping the hand for a firm shake.

"Jacen is a new recruit of ours, a very talented young man" Blunt began. Both agents turned to face him. "However seeing as his skills could use a bit of brushing up and shaping we think it would be good if he accompanied you on your next mission. A sort of…learning experience."

Ian nodded for him to continue.

"I will send you the details via email later on" Blunt said "In the mean while you two should get better acquainted. You will after all be out on the battlefield together so you might as well know one another."

Ian blinked "Can I have a word…alone with you?" he said to Blunt.

"Of course" Blunt nodded towards Ms. Jones. Who in turn nodded towards Jacen and gestured towards the door. He wordlessly followed as she left the room.

And as soon as the door closed behind him, Ian walked up to Blunt's desk, leaned forward and put his hands on either ends of it. "Why are you doing this? No other rookie gets privileges like this, so why now?"

"Because you can help him" Blunt paused "When I look at that boy, I see you ten years ago when John first brought you here after your Tony and Adrienne's death. He is just as bad and as lost as you were back then and unlike you he doesn't have a loving, kind, tolerant, overprotective John Rider behind him-"

"He's got a brother"

"But his brother isn't MI6 like yours was. Can you imagine what would have happened to you if John wasn't there for you when you first started?" Blunt narrowed his eyes.

Ian remained silent.

"And besides…he can help you" Blunt stated a bit hesitantly.

"He can help-have you gone mad?" Ian knew better than to talk to Blunt that way but at the moment he didn't really care. How dare he tell him that he needed help?

"You need help, Rider. It doesn't matter how much you deny it" Blunt said sternly "Everyone else sees it. So for god's sake try to help yourself and the boy before you both fall too far."

Ian could only glare at his boss.

"You are a good man, Ian. A good agent. I think we both owe it to your brother to keep you sane-not to mention alive" Blunt said so quietly that Ian almost missed it.

Ian's jaw rippled the slightest bit "Alright."

"Now go and talk to Jacen and let him know that you don't hate him because from the way you were acting back there one would think themselves a burden in his place" Blunt gestured towards the door.

Ian nodded and pushed his weight off the desk. He then walked out of the room and found Ms. Jones standing next to the door and Jacen leaning against the closest wall.

"Alright" he began, speaking to Jacen. Shit-the boy did have that same look on his face. That "You have no idea how desperately I need someone to tell me it's alright and that I'm not slowly going insane" look that only someone who'd worn it themselves would recognize. Ian shook off the sudden feeling of guilt that came over him and continued to speak. "I have a little personal business to take care of right now. Meet me at the Starbucks down the block in an hour or so."

"Yes, sir" Jacen nodded. It was clear by his expression that Ian's reputation of being the highest ranked and toughest agent in all of MI6 had already reached him. The rebellious vibe of a teenager was masked by a bit of fear.

"Relax, I don't bite" he chuckled as the younger visibly relaxed "Just call me Ian."

"Right, Ian" Jacen took a breath "I'll be there."

And with a final nod, Ian turned and walked off.

"He's got personal business?" Jacen raised a brow at Ms. Jones, watching his new mentor walk away.

"He's got a family" Ms. Jones corrected.

"Ah…" Jacen nodded in understanding. Yes, this was definitely going to be interesting.

**Alright, that was the first chapter. I've already got the second one typed up, so you guys tell me if you want to see it or not =]**

**I know Ian seems a bit of a jerk and he's a bit close to Ms. Jones and Blunt is a bit oc, but it's kind of how I envisioned it and hopefully it came out alright. I mean I'd kind of expect Ian to react that way to be told he was going insane...**

**Anywho, more to come very soon, so Review!!**


	2. Preparing

**Hey guys, hope all is well cause here's the second chapter. Jacen gets his very first lesson ;] Enjoy!!**

Upon walking into Starbucks, the first thing Jacen saw was Ian sitting at the farthest table to the corner of the store, leaned over a laptop, a small drink beside it.

It wasn't until he pulled up a chair in front of the Ian, did he look up. "Glad to see you made it."

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Jacen chuckled, sitting down across from the older. Ian was suddenly hit by a sense of bitter irony. Oh, the things he did for MI6…

"Yes, well at your age, if you did, I'm sure you wouldn't be stuck in the middle of a Starbucks with a cranky old MI6 agent instead of a cute girl" Ian laughed a bit.

Jacen raised a brow.

"I was 19 too, not too long ago" Ian said with a smile. "Do you want anything? Coffee, a sandwich?"

"I think I'll just grab a-"

"If you say Redbull or any other type of energy drink I'm going to pull out every weapon I have on me right now and shoot you to the ground" Ian said platonically, his eyes returning to the screen. When Jacen stared at him, frozen, he added "That stuff's not good for you."

Jacen opened his mouth to say something but Ian cut him off. "I know it makes you bounce off the walls for a minute but listen to me when I tell you these things, I have experience."

"Experience?" Jacen raised a brow.

"A decade of it" Ian nodded. "About your energy drink issue, I remember my own brother telling me exactly what I just told you. I got up and took that drink anyway and in the end when I was having that crash and there were 50 some snipers out for my skin, my brother was the one that was right."

"Where's your brother now?" Jacen asked out of curiosity, but regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth; he remembered Blunt mentioning something about Ian's brother having died a few years back.

"I'd like to say heaven, because god knows he was a great person, but counting up the loads of people that died by his hands I'm afraid John's probably someplace in hell right now…" Ian frowned. "But that's not important now. Now, as Blunt told you, you'll be shadowing me for a while, a student of sorts and an apprentice of sorts-"

"There's a difference?"

"Yes. A student is someone who simply learns, picks up what they can-And an apprentice, carries it on" Ian explained "You're going to be both. You're going to learn and carry. Understood?"

Jacen nodded "So an apprentice…kinda like in Star Wars…right?"

"Yes, kind of like in Star Wars" Ian said " You are the apprentice, you listen to the teachings and doings of your master and act upon only what he tells you. It is very much like in Star Wars. And should you disobey you'll end up like Anakin, it's that easy."

"Uh-huh…" Jacen raised a brow.

"Simple lessons you'll just need to pay attention to."

"Okay…"

"First lesson, no energy drinks, got it?" Ian pointed a finger at him.

"Got it" Jacen sighed with a smile "Sheesh, you're like the father I never had."

"Exactly what I said to John my first day of training" Ian grimaced. "Anywho, Blunt sent me our mission details a few minutes back. We're going to have to fly into Germany for this one-Berlin to be exact. A local gang by the name of _Blut Siedend _has been spotted by one of our undercover agents with SCORPIA leader Zeljan Kurst-I assume Blunt told you all about SCORPIA?"

"Just that they're the bad guys, what the name stands for and that they've kidnapped you about a dozen and fifty times" Jacen smirked.

"Yes, a different place every single time too, Beijing, Honolulu, Prague, Rome, and millions more, it's like he sight sees while I'm stuck in his holding cells…" Ian muttered.

Jacen laughed "You know, you don't look like someone with a very good humor a first."

"Really, what do I look like? Pray tell."

"Well, at first you look a little scary…like you're gonna blow someone's head off the second they say the smallest thing wrong-but I guess that comes with the job description, doesn't it?" Jacen smiled a bit.

"Yeah…" Ian nodded absentmindedly "Yeah, it does…"

"Anyway, you were saying about the mission?"

"Yes, this gang associating with SCORPIA can cause problems for us, so our job is to go down there and check out what's going on and see if we can stop this gang" Ian said "I've got the read-outs of all the places they've been spotted, a few of the members and such. I'll let you look those over during our flight to Berlin."

"And when exactly is that?"

"Tomorrow at ten."

"In the morning?"

"In the morning" Ian almost laughed as the young man groaned. "Now, come on, I've got word from Smithers that he's ready with our gadgets."

"Gadgets…we get gadgets?" Jacen's face lit up.

"Of course we get gadgets, ever watched James Bond before?" Ian smirked closing his laptop and tucking it into his backpack. He stood up and threw one of the straps over his shoulder. He then grabbed his empty coffee cup and tossed it in the nearest garbage can.

"So, where to next, master?" Jacen grinned.

"To a toy store" Ian stated simply.

"A toy store?"

"To Hamley's Toy Store, my young apprentice" Ian returned the grin with his own.

* * *

Hamley's Toy Store was an enormous store flocked with dozens of little children and toy contraptions of every kind, Jacen observed. When they walked in, Ian strode powerfully forward as though he knew exactly where he was going and Jacen did his best to keep up. And a few bickering children, large crowds and an escalator later, Ian came to a stop in front of a tall rather serious looking salesman.

"Ah, Ian!" the salesman beamed as they approached.

"Devin, it's been a while" Ian said in an equally cheerful tone, as the man took one of Ian's hand in both of his for a firm shake. "*****Devin, this is my shadow, Jacen Kraell…"

"They gave you a shadow!" the man's brows shot up.

"That they did" Ian sighed "And Jacen, this is Devin Smithers, the genius behind all our gadgets."

"Nice to meet you" Jacen smiled holding out a hand.

"Nice to see ya too kid" Smithers chuckled clapping him on the shoulder instead. "Now come on, let me show you your new toys."

Smithers then proceeded to lead them to the basement, a rather dimly lit area where other people were working with actual toys. Smithers led them past these people and into a small work place of his own. He flipped on a few lights and went behind the titanium counter. "Alright, Ian" he said looking up to the older agent "Take a look around, see what you like, those are all modified for you mission" he pointed to a whole bunch of items on one end of the counter.

Ian went over to take a look and said to Smithers "Oh, and pull a few things out for the apprentice too, will you? Maybe a few from my old storage-you know things I used when I was his age."

"Sure thing" Smithers nodded, turning around and looked at the collection of drawers behind him. He tapped each drawer's label until he came to one that read Rider, Tony with a line through the Tony and the word John written next to it. There was a line through the John as well and the word Ian was written on top of it.

Smithers pulled the drawer out and set it on the counter in front of him. "Alight, kid, let's see what we've got for you."

"Ian, I've got your modified backpack over there so pick that up too, will you?" Smithers called to Ian before returning to the items before him. He searched through them for a moment before pulled out two sleek black devices, an iphone and an ipod.

"Alright, the phone, it's got a hidden tranquilizer gun inside of it, a telecommunication device that only responds to the programmed skin code. It's set to only Ian's and my own right now so you'll have to ask him to reset it for you" Smithers explained "It can hold up to 10 gb of memory, not that you'll ever need that much but should you need to download information or anything of that sort, it's there. It also has regular apps and such to make it seem like a normal phone. It's got Ian's new number already programmed in as I've used this to contact him a few times. We might have to make this yours permanently, seeing as Ian has a modified phone of his own that he's been using for a while now."

"Yes, these days I have to go undercover as businessmen or something like that" Ian called from his end of the counter "I don't get a pretty iphone anymore "It's this now" he whipped out a very professional looking Blackberry.

Jacen chuckled and turned back to Smithers as he was handed his new phone.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to go over the other aspects of the phone during the flight" Smithers said "And if you have any questions Ian will be there. He's only used that thing for about a half a decade."

Jacen nodded, examining the item in his hands.

"And this, is a specially modified ipod" Smithers said holding out the second device "It holds about 2,000 songs though I believe Ian's already got it filled to the brim, and it has micro-eavesdropping abilities. You can hear conversations through solid walls, anything up to 200 feet."

"This…" Smithers said pulling something out and holding it carefully between his fingers. Looking closer Jacen saw it was a small golden ear stud. "Is a highly explosive little thing."

Jacen's brows shot up.

"There's a trigger in the back, once it's pulled it has a 5 second delay before blowing everything within 50 feet of it" Smithers explained "I had about 15 of these made for these Riders back in the day-though Ian was the only one who didn't really mind wearing it around" he chuckled, Jacen turned to see, Ian smiling a little as well "All the others down the line would just keep it in their pockets in case of emergency."

"And here is your last gadget" Smithers said pulling out a rather expensive looking wristwatch "It's a tracker. You just have to lift off the outer cover of the watch" he did so "And there it is, a full out scanner" he said pointing at the watch which now showed a small navigational screen. "There are settings on the bottom, you can set it to track anyone you set the homing device on or Ian's own watch-Ian show him your watch"

Ian lifted his wrist for them to see, without looking up from his own work. Jacen glanced at the similar looking watch on Ian's wrist before looking back to his own.

"You can track one another's should you lose each other somehow" Smithers said "And this" he pulled out a backpack from the drawer "is what you put all that in. It's got a built in parachute and several hidden scan safe compartments, so use it well."

Jacen simply nodded.

Ian then walked back to them "Here, I think I'll take these." He set a wooden beaded necklace, a pair of glasses, a fountain pen and a small keychain in the shape of a lightsaber hilt onto the counter.

"I dig that" Jacen eyed the keychain "What does it do?"

"What do lightsabers normally do?" Smithers raised a brow.

Jacen's eyes widened "Seriously?!"

"Absolutely" Smithers nodded.

"Cool" Jacen grinned.

"You've got your passport, Ian?" Smithers looked up to the older agent.

Ian nodded and pulled it out of his jacket. He set it down on the counter. Smithers took a quick look at it and put it back down "Perfect, I'll have to run down and make one for the apprentice real fast. He's what, your son?"

"Yes" Ian nodded. Smithers turned and walked off through another doorway.

Jacen raised a brow.

"We're going undercover" Ian clarified.

"Ah…" Jacen muttered. He picked up Ian's passport and looked inside. On the top right corner in big letters it read Ian John Evans, next to a picture of him. "John…Evans?" he asked looking up to Ian.

"Ian John Evans, it's been my alias since I was 17" Ian said tucking his fake passport into his pocket.

"John Evans? Why John Evans?" Jacen asked, still eying his passport.

"…At the time it was my brother and my godfather. My brother was John Rider and my godfather was Tommy Evans" Ian said slowly "Now though, it's mainly used after my brother and godbrother, my best friend…Evans was his was his last name…"

Jacen noted the use of the word was and let the subject go.

After a while of silence, Smithers returned with a similar looking passport and handed it to Jacen, who eagerly looked inside. Top right corner, Jacen Aaron Evans next to a picture.

"Aaron? Why Aaron?" Jacen furrowed his brows "Last thing I wanna do is stick my Dad's name in the middle of a permanent alias."

Ian snorted "That's exactly what I said."

"Well I looked through your file for all the info on the passport so I assumed your father's name would be appropriate. But we can change that later if you'd like" Smithers said. "I've got some important business to attend to, Ian you know where the armory is, feel free to take whichever ones you prefer."

Ian nodded, and Smithers left them, he turned to Jacen. "To the armory!"

"The armory?" Jacen raised a brow, following as Ian took off deeper into the basement.

"Yes, the armory, you didn't think we'd fight a German gang without weapons, did you?"

***I don't have the faintest idea what Smithers's first name is so I just gave him one off the top of my head. Just thought he and Ian would be close like that =]**

** Alright two things, I'm not too sure when exactly Stormbreaker takes place because this is one year prior to Stormbreaker, so we're just going to assume that the ipod, the iphone and the Blackberry existed back then to made the story work. And secondly I'm sure some of you noticed the gadgets Smithers pulled out of the Rider drawer are the gadgets from some of the book. It was supposed to imply that the gadgets Alex used were previously used by Ian. Just a little thing I'd thought would be cool to throw in there =]**

**Plus I am incredibly attached to the Star Wars reference thrown in there, if any of you, like me are S.W fans you'll know why XD So I'll probably throw a couple more in there as the story progresses XD And for those of you that are S.W fans, do you too, like me, wish with all your heart that the lightsaber key chain Ian picked was real? lol**

**Review!!!**


End file.
